Je suis un monstre
by ChoMoon
Summary: Cette histoire aura plusieurs fin. A vous de faire les bon choix pour avoir la meilleure.


BONJOUR BONSOIR !! Voici le début de ma première fan fiction. Je tiens à vous expliqué un peu comment je vais écrire celle-ci XD Car ce sera un peu différent d'une fan fiction en fait. À la fin de chaque chapitre je vous demanderai de faire un choix (Je pense que les choix à faire seront que pour Shoto). En gros vous la guiderez, vos choix influerons sur la suite de l'histoire XD

J'espère que cette idée vous plaît. Et aussi je ne compte pas écrire « points de vue de… » mais je mettrais des « codes » genre là, quand ce sera le point de vue de Shoto ce sera en gras et Izuku en italique :3 Je pense écrire 1 fin normal, une extra, ainsi que deux mauvaises fin XD Mais ça on verra plus tard x)

 **Shoto** / _Izuku_

 **Je me réveille calmement, dans la pièce qui est ma chambre. Celle-ci est plongé dans le noir, il m'est impossible de voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi mais je devine ce qui se trouve à mes côtés. Mes mains ,mon corps et même mon lit sont enduit de ce liquide plus ou moins épais à l'odeur de fer. J'allume la lampe de chevets et me lève pour me diriger vers la petite salle de bain.**

 **Mon reflet dans ce miroir et horrible, je suis horrible, une créature horrifiante sortie tout droit d'une série américaine. Du sang séché sur mon visage et du sang encore frais sur le corps… "J'ai encore manger comme un porc." Je m'exaspère.**

 **Je pris une douche pour enlever cette couche non désiré de ma peau. Une serviette autour de ma taille je me dirige vers l'armoire de ma chambre en m'arrêtant a mis chemin devant mon lit où ce trouve la jeune femme… ou plutôt ce qu'il reste d'elle. Je lui est bouffer une partie des cuisses, son épaule et sa nuque… Je suis vraiment horrible. Elle s'appelait Momo Yaoyorozu, elle était âgée de 23 ans, étudiantes en droit, elle avait un belle avenir devant elle. Et je l'ai bouffé…**

 **Je vous passe le moment où j'enlève ma serviette pour m'habiller, de toute façon vous aurez un bon nombre de fois la description de mon cul. Ma vie ce résume a dragué, baiser et manger… je travaille aussi, mais ça ne prend pas une grosse partie de ma vie.**

 _Ça fait combien de temps que je marche à la recherche d'un hôtel qui veuille bien me louer une chambre a duré indéterminée ? ÇA DOIT BIEN FAIRE 3 HEURES ! En vrai ce serait plus simple d'avoir un appartement… Ouai nan, je me souviens quand on en a cherché un avec maman… Et merde !_

 _Ah! Devant moi ce dresse un bâtiment délabré, la pancarte au dessus de celui bien qu'elle sois sale indique que ce lieu est un hôtel. L'hôtel " Va te faire foutre"... C'est une blague, je suis trop drôle._

 _Bref, une fois entré à l'intérieur c'est plus du tout la même ambiance. Des lustres immense fixé au plafond, un grand tapis rouge au sol, un grand bar devant moi au fond du hall et …_

 _-" Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"_

 _\- " Aahh!" Il m'a fait peur… "B-bonjour, serait il possible d'avoir une chambre pour une durée indéterminée ?" Je m'attend au fameux c'est que monsieur nous ne pouvons pas louer pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas sûr de quand il va par…_

 _\- " Oh bien sûr ! Vous payerez a la semaine où au mois ?" ENFIN!! Si ce n'était pas bizarre je lui sauterait dessus._

 _\- " Merci beaucoup !! Je vais payer à la semaine ! "_

 _\- " Ahah, donc je vais vous expliqué quelques trucs déjà vous aller payer la première semaine aujourd'hui, puis vous payerez en début de semaines. Tout est inclus dans le prix, les repas, la "femme" de ménage, l'eau,…" Pourquoi femme de ménage entre guillemets ?_

 _\- "D'accord . Et le prix ? "_

 _-" J'y viens. Il est de 175 la semaine "_

 _-" Ouf… je m'attendais à pire " Je paye ma première semaine et prend la clé que cette adorable personne aux cheveux rouges me tend._

 _\- "Je vous donne la chambre 63, elle ce situe au 3e étage. L'ascenseur et sur votre gauche. Bonne journée à vous"_

 _\- " Merci, bonne journée à vous"_

 _J'avance tranquillement dans le couloir du troisième étage. Une fille dont les écarteurs lui alourdissent les oreilles chuchote quelques choses d'à peine audible. Les seules mots que j'ai compris sont Attention, pas de sa faute . J'ai pas compris le sens de ces mots._

 **Il va falloir que j'appelle Denki pour nettoyer ma chambre. Car je ne peux pas dormir dans ça ce soir. Je pris la porte pour aller chercher Denki et comme la vie m'adores, je le trouve dans le couloir parlant à Kyouka.**

 **-"DENKI!!"**

 **Je vois du coins de l'œil un brocoli sursauté.**

 **-" J'ARRIVE DANS 5 MINUTES !"**

 **Tiens le brocoli marmonne.**

 **-" C'est quoi cette manie de faire peur au gens…"**

 **-"Eh!"**

 **\- " Aah! Vous avez fini de me faire pe… magnifique… oupscen'estpascequejevoulaisdireoubliezmoi"**

 **Il viens bien de dire que j'étais magnifique ?! Il est adorable, un brocoli adorable, je ne pensais pas ça possible. Il est tellement gêné qu'il balance des mots incompréhensible.**

 **[CHOIX 1 : Je me mort la lèvre inférieure avant de rentré dans ma chambre comme si de rien était. Il est préférable de ne pas me laissé aller. ]**

 **[CHOIX 2 : Je le plaque contre la porte de sa chambre et l'embrasse au calme. Il est trop adorable, il est impossible de résister.]**

Bien voilà la fin de ce chapitre. À vous de décider de la suite :3 

Il était cour pardonnez moi XD


End file.
